An open standards-based Internet protocol (IP) network, such as the World Wide Web, the Internet, or a corporate intranet, can provide a telephony system typically referred to as “Voice Over IP” (VOIP) that may provide more complex telephony-type services involving call control for multiple simultaneous call sessions such as conference bridging, etc. In such systems, codec transcoding is often required to transcode the IP voice packets from a codec of a calling phone system as appropriate for a called phone's configuration. As an example, an incoming call compressed in a G.729 stream format may require transcoding to (an uncompressed) G.711 format. Such transcoding typically is performed by transcoder servers that are dedicated resources managed in the network.